borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Crawmerax and Pearlescents
So, I've killed Crawmerax 15 times today, after I finally unlocked fighting him, and STILL no Pearls.... I thought he dropped them like, every 3/4 kills? Its retarded, I can solo him in like, 4:00 minutes now, and have tried fighting him with 2, 3, and 4 people (myself included) and still he only drops a few Orange guns and a bunch o decent other guns, does anyone know how often he does drop Pearls, or if I should just give up because, I'm out of space in my bank and inventory and now have to start selling my precious legendaries. Sugarrnuttzz 04:06, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I have killed him between 2-300 times and have 2 pearls. always done with 2 people in game both with +2 find rare items. The drop rate for pearls is nowhere near 3/4 unless mabye if you have modded items and have 4 people with +32 find rare items. id put the base chance of a pearl for a solo run at about .5% from how much complaing ive heard people do. The drop rate on craw is, from what I hear, 1 pearl for every 66 orange items. I've 3 pearls, so far. Only 2 of them actually dropped from craw, I think I've done about 40-50 runs. Pearls have dropped for other people. I think I've seen about 3 or 4 other ones drop. But normally when I run craw, I run with 4 people. So the drop rate is probably better for me. I have heard of people going at craw again and again and getting nothing, but he does drop some other decent stuff like good purple shields and mods. Orange weapons with nice stats are also a good find. I know I've done it solo for at least 100 times and got just 3 shields - a crappy Omega and 2 Ironclads. Got the Ironclads on back-to-back runs. Got tons of Gold and Purples though. -- MeMadeIt 05:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, you're doing it solo. 1/66 is with 4 people. It's probably much worse with just you. I usually play solo (stop chuckling back there!) and through farming Craw, (completed about 50 runs I'd guess) I've come across 2 pearls dropped from him; a sweet Serpens on the second time I killed him, and an unusable Ironclad Shield, about 45 runs in. I use a Siren with +2 rare items mod. I've had a bit more luck finding pearls in the Armory, (2 in about 20 runs) though one of them was a level 48 jackal... I also killed a level 51 drifter in Road's End and he dropped another Serpens (crappy compared to my other one...) Jack Monkey Squat 23:01, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I've recorded my stats killing Craw. I have over 250 kills and 6 pearls. 1 pearl solo, 1 pearl with a duo, 1 pearl as a threesome, and 3 pearls with four playing. Its really hard to find good pearlescents with Crawmerax. If your lucky, you can find one in a chest but its more unlikely. Best thing to do to try and find one is to go with a bunch of of people with scavenger class mods and kill him a few times. It makes it more likely to find them and more likely to find much better weapons in general. GT: IncubusKid721 14:18, May 3, 2010 (UTC)